next_generation_mermaidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Next Generation Mermaids
Next Generation Mermaids (also known as NGM in Australia) is a AFI & Logie award-winning Australian television series. It first aired on Australia's Channel Ten in 2006, and later on Disney Channel, Nickelodeon and ZDF. The series currently runs on TV in over 100 countries all over the world and has an audience of more than 250 million. The series can be found on Netflix, Amazon Prime Video, and Hulu in the United States. Next Generation Mermaids stopped airing new episodes in 2010. Amber appeared as a mermaid in the new spin off show; Mermaids in the Sea. An animated version of this show named Mermaid Adventures has been made. Characters Main Characters * Amber Nelson (Cariba Heine) - Amber's not very outgoing and quite a rebel, but is always there for her friends. Her special power allows her to boil water and anything with water in it; she is later able to control fire and lightning as well. Amber is in seasons 1 - 3. She also appears in the two final episodes of Mermaids in the Sea. * Emily Santamaria (Claire Holt) - Emily enjoys horse riding, swimming and working at JuiceNet Café, which becomes Amber's Café in Season 3. Her mermaid powers allow her to freeze anything that contains water, and later to freeze without water. In Season 3, Emily is traveling the world with her family. Emily is in seasons 1 and 2. * 'Sarah Powers (Phoebe Tonkin) - Sarah is quite shy and awkward, but a loyal friend. Her mermaid power allows her to mold water into a different shape, and later to control wind. Sarah is in seasons 1 - 3. * Ryan Bell (Angus McLaren) - Ryan has known Sarah since they were 5. He is very clever, and has always helped the girls with their transformation. In Season 3, Ryan goes to America to study science. Ryan is in season 1- 2 and in half of season 3. McLaren left to film a television show Packed to the Rafters. He claimed this was to pursue a more mature acting career. * Taylor "Tay" Edwards (Indiana Evans) - Tay is introduced in Season 3. She is a singer and a mermaid since the age of nine, and her power allows her to turn water into jelly and also turn water solid. Tay is in season 3, as a replacement mermaid for Emily, whose actress, Claire Holt, was filming The Messengers 2: The Scarecrow. * James Mason '(Luke Mitchell) - James is an attractive young male free-diver who falls in love with Tay. His first trip to Mako Island during the Full Moon leads him to get attacked by a water tentacle, and frightens James into discovering the secrets behind the Moon Pool. He also knows that the girls are mermaids and helps them throughout their last year of school. James is in season 3. Major Secondary Characters * 'Jordan Cameron (Burgess Abernethy) - Jordan's the local bad boy. Spoiled, rich, but definitely good looking, he and the girls at first disliked each other. Later, he and Amber became a couple. After he found out about Amber being a mermaid, they broke up, but eventually got together. When James comes to town, Jordan gets jealous of him and that leads to him and Amber breaking up again. Jordan is in seasons 1 - 3. * Charlotte Watsford (Brittany Byrnes) - Charlotte is the girls' major enemy in Season 2. Later, she became a mermaid as well, but eventually, at the end of the series, she lost her powers forever. After becoming a mermaid, Charlotte received all of the girls' powers, and became a power hungry mermaid. Charlotte believed she was the only true mermaid, due to the fact that her grandmother, Cleo, was one of the three original mermaids. Charlotte appears in season 2. * Miss Gilbert (Christine Amor) - Emma Gilbert was one of the three original mermaids. She helped the girls during season 1. * Miriam Kent (Annabelle Stephenson) - Miriam thought of herself as Jordan's girlfriend, but, apparently to him, she wasn't. She dislikes the girls, especially Amber, and is one of the main antagonists in Series 1. Miriam only appears in the first season. * Kim Powers (Cleo Massey) - Kim is Sarah's annoying little sister. She has come really close to finding out about the girls' secret. Her favorite color is probably pink, since she wears it almost all the time. Kim is in seasons 1 - 3. * Elliot Santamaria (Trent Sullivan) - Elliot is Emily's younger brother. Through the series, he has developed crushes on Kim and Amber. He's got a strong bond with his sister, and appears in most of the episodes. Elliot appears in seasons 1 and 2, but during season 3 goes on a globe trotting trip with Emily and his parents. * Nate (Jamie Timony) - Nate is Jordan's insensitive and quite dumb friend, who seems to enjoy getting himself in trouble. He has a crush on Sarah and later one on Tay. Nate enjoys singing, but sounds terrible. Nate is in seasons 1 - 3. * Sophie Mason (Taryn Marler) - Sophie is James' elder sister, and one of the main antagonists of season 3. She is curious about the magical gems of Mako Island and hopes to destroy the Moon Pool in order to drill the cavern and take away the gems to sell for cash. She is also a strict trainer for James' diving. Sophie appears in season 3. * Linda Denman (Lara Cox) - Dr. Linda Denman is a Marine Biologist who discovers entirely by her devices that the girls are mermaids and then tries to capture them in the moon pool. Linda only appears in season 1, in three episodes. She is the main antagonist of season 1, and supposedly leaves after believing the girls lost their powers during a lunar eclipse. * Tiffany (Alice Hunter) - Tiffany was the mistreated friend of Miriam. She has a secret one sided crush on Ryan. Tiffany is only in season 1. * Byron (Christopher Poree) - Byron was a swimming and surfing champ that Miriam and Emily have a crush on. He dates and eventually is dumped by Emily. Byron is only in season 1. * Donald Powers '(Alan David Lee) - Sarah and Kim's dad. Donald is in seasons 1 - 3. * 'Samantha Roberts-Powers (Penny Gray) - Samantha is a geologist. She eventually marries Donald Powers. Sam is only in season 3. * Daniel (Craig Horner) - Daniel is a horseman and begins to work at the JuiceNet Cafe, where he meets Emily and falls in love with her. At first they have a rocky start, but later begin to become good friends and even boyfriend and girlfriend. Daniel appears in season 2, but is absent for season 3, most likely due to Emily's own absence. * Neil Santamaria (Jared Robinsen) - Neil is Emily and Elliot's dad. He works as a business man, for Harrison Cameron. Neil is in seasons 1 and 2, then goes on a family trip around the world. * Lisa Santamaria (Caroline Kennison) - Lisa is Emily and Elliot's mom. She is a certified junior lifeguard. Lisa is in seasons 1 and 2, then goes on a family trip around the world. * Wilfred (Ariu Lang Sio) - Wilfred is the owner of the JuiceNet Cafe. Wilfred is in seasons 1 and 2, but does not appear in season 3 after the JuiceNet Cafe is closed down and transformed into Rikki's Cafe. * Harrison Cameron (Joss McWilliam) - Harrison is Jordan Cameron's dad. He is extremely rich. Harrison is only in season 1. * Ms. Taylor (Mouche Phillips) - Ms.Taylor is Ryan and Sarah's Science teacher. She is only in season 3. * Ryan Tate (Andrew Lees) - Ryan Tate is Samantha Roberts-Powers's co-worker and a geologist. * Bev Powers (Deborah Coulls) - Bev Powers is the mother of Sarah and Kim, and ex-wife of Don Powers. In season 2 it is explained that Bev divorced her husband, and the strain of her absence causes stress between the girls and their father. * Annette Watsford (Tiffany Lamb) - Annette Watsford is the mother of Charlotte and daughter of Cleo. She helps explain some things about Cleo's past to Charlotte. Annette only appears in season 3. * Amber (Rebekah Madden-Fisher) - Amber is one of Emily's friends. She only appears three times during Season 2. * Lewis McCartney (Martin Vaughan) - Lewis McCartney was the former boyfriend of Cleo, and knew about her, Rikki, and Emma's powers. Fifty years before the events of season 2, Lewis did research on planetary alignments. Him and Ryan become friends, and Lewis learns about Emily, Sarah, and Amber's secret. He donates his research to Ryan, but also tells Charlotte about her grandmother, and helps explain to Charlotte how to become a mermaid. Lewis later helps Ryan by telling him about the planetary alignment that will remove a mermaid of her powers, and the girls use this to remove Charlotte of all her powers. Lewis appears in season 2 only. * Laurie (Matthew O'Kine) - Laurie is one of the workers at the Sea World Marine Park. He is good friend of Sarah and Ryan. He appears in Season two and three. * Mrs. Geddes (Andrea Moor) - Mrs. Geddes is the manager of Sea World Marine Park, also she is relatively strict with her workers even Sarah. She appears in one episode of Season one and one episode of season two. Plot Season 1 The first series revolves around Emily Santamaria, Sarah Powers and Amber Nelson, who are given the power to turn into mermaids. They discover their amazing powers over water - Sarah can control the shape and volume of water, Emily can freeze it, and Amber can boil it. Ryan Bell, a friend of Sarah - and later of the three of them, helps them from being exposed. These series is mostly about Amber, Emily and Sarah learning to use their powers and dealing with everyday problems, such as pesky siblings. Sarah meets an old lady, Emma Gilbert, who was a mermaid in her past and who warns her, Emily and Amber from the full moon. Jordan Cameron is trapped at Emma's sinking boat and Emily has to save him. Jordan sees a half of her tail and looks everywhere near Mako Island for the "sea monster". Jordan sees Emily as a mermaid, but he didn't recognize her because she had red hair. Amber and Jordan become a couple. At the end of the season, Jordan helps Dr. Denman capture the mermaids. Jordan finds out who the mermaids really are and he rescues them with Ryan's help. During the lunar eclipse, the girls lose their powers, only for twelve hours, but it was enough for Dr. Denman to lose interest in them. Season 2 A full moon in conjunction with a rare planetary alignment calls the girls to the moon pool at Mako Island where their powers and abilities are greatly augmented and strengthened to higher power levels. The second season revolves around the arrival of a new girl, Charlotte Watsford, who moves into the area and develops an instant attraction to Ryan. After Charlotte sees a film of her grandmother Cleo as a mermaid she meets Lewis McCartney who was once romantically involved with Cleo. Happy to have met his lover's granddaughter he tells her about the previous mermaids and of Mako Island. Charlotte travels to the moon pool during a full moon and becomes the fourth mermaid in possession of all the girls' powers and abilities. Believing herself superior as the one "true mermaid" she and the girls become sworn enemies. This conflict results in a confrontation, during an especially strong and powerful full moon, which ends with Charlotte being permanently stripped of her mermaid powers, abilities, and mermaid form. The girls also have romantic entanglements. Sarah breaks up with Ryan for being too clingy and protective after which he dates Charlotte. Amber and Jordan start dating again after breaking up during the series one finale. Emily meets Daniel and flirts with him but he is frustrated by the secrets she constantly holds back. She eventually relents and tells him that she is a mermaid. Torn because of the conflict between his friends and Charlotte, Ryan comes to the conclusion that his loyalties lie with the girls and with Sarah in particular. He breaks up with Charlotte and begins dating Sarah again. Season 3 It's nearly the end of the holidays and Sarah and Amber are about to face their last year of high school without Emily, who has gone overseas. Together with Ryan, they're confident they know everything there is to know about Mako Island. But when water attacks the girls on a full moon, they realize a new, potentially dangerous force is developing on the mysterious island, and a boy with freakish free-diving skills who stumbles upon the Moon Pool could hold the key to understanding the powerful energy... Thankfully they find an ally in Tay, a new girl in town who reveals an equally surprising twist: she too is a mermaid with extraordinary super powers. Together, the new trio face phenomenal challenges as they discover the dark secrets of Mako Island and realize their destiny as mermaids. Next Generation Mermaids: The Movie This TV movie summarized the events of the beginning of series one using clips from the episodes "Metamorphosis", "Pool Party", "Catch of the Day", "Party Girls", "Lovesick", "The Denman Affair" and "The Siren Effect". NGM: Metamorphosis In the United States "Metamorphosis" and "Pool Party" premiered as a one hour movie. NGM: Exposed In the United States "Dr Danger" and "A Twist in the Tail" premiered as a one hour movie called "Exposed". Next Generation Mermaids: And Then There Were Four In some countries, such as Hungary, Romania and Bulgaria, the episodes "The Gracie Code, Part One", "The Gracie Code, Part Two" and "And Then There Were Four" are combined into a 70 minute television movie. This version aired only in central and eastern Europe on Jetix. Next Generation Mermaids: The Finale In some countries, such as Hungary, Romania and Bulgaria, the episodes "Three's Company", "Sea Change and "Unfathomable" are combined into a 70 minute television movie. This version aired only in central and eastern Europe on Jetix. Awards and Nominations Nominations * 2007 Logie Award for "Most Outstanding Children's Program" * 2007 Nickelodeon UK Kids' Choice Award for "Best TV Show" * 2008 Logie Award for "Most Outstanding Children's Program" Awards * 2008 Nickelodeon Australia Kids' Choice Award for "Best TV Drama Show" * 2009 Logie Award for "Most Outstanding Children's Program" Trivia *After the release of series 3 in 2009, we now know that there are other places in the world to become a mermaid, not just Mako Island.